1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system of a headlamp for a vehicle, and more specifically to a ventilation system having a dust-resistant maze box.
2. Prior Art
FIGS. 3 and 4 show an example of a ventilation system of a conventional headlamp 30 for a vehicle. In the state wherein a headlamp 30 for a vehicle is mounted on a vehicle, two rubber hose connections 31 which extend into the chamber of the headlamp housing (see FIG. 4) are provided at two points, one close to the upper end and the other close to the lower end. Rubber hoses 32, which are curved or interiorly provided with ribs 32a (FIG. 4) to enhance the dust-resistant effect, are connected to the rubber hose connections 31.
However, in the above-described conventional ventilation system, the aforementioned rubber hose 32 has a limitation in length due to the dimensional restrictions when the headlamp 30 is mounted on the vehicle (not shown).
When the rubber hose 32 is received within the limited space, there is no room or area where dust in the atmosphere precipitates, and the dust is sucked into the headlamp 30, thus failing to provide a sufficient dust-resistant performance. For this reason, dust moves into the headlamp 30 to produce a problem of deterioration in the performance due to, for example, blurring of a reflecting mirror and a lens.
An object of the present invention is to overcome this disadvantage of the conventional ventilation construction.